


Making of Masks

by lala_the_rebel, Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Series: The Masquerading Lead [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Mental Instability, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Past Abuse, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_the_rebel/pseuds/lala_the_rebel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: The past was on thing Patton wonder about. Especially after finding out about the existence of Bacchus by his stunt of kidnapping Roman. He wonder what happened to him, to get as awful as he did.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Masquerading Lead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732399
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. A small beginning of a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings.

Virgil was following Roman along, either always a few inches away or holding onto him. He was still afraid that he would get taken once again. No matter how much the others told him that it was okay, that Roman was safe, it didn’t ever feel like it. 

Roman wasn’t any better than Virgil. Hiding himself with huge sweaters or latching onto Virgil or Remus. He couldn’t control how he felt anymore. 

His mask was broken and they saw how horrible he was.

Remus often went out of control when thinking about hurting Bacchus still. Wanting to kill the side to get rid of the issue. Always showing his teeth at a threat to his time with Roman. 

— 

Patton and Logan were beginning to go back to normal with Janus. They tried to control the bad reactions that the other three had after the whole ordeal. 

Logan tried to separate Roman and Virgil once, for a little bit of space. It didn’t end well, with Virgil hissing and Roman shaking in fear, which only made Virgil’s temper worse. 

Remus would often get into fights with Virgil over Roman. Both sides were fueled by the need to keep Roman safely near by them, even though Roman already felt safe. 

— 

In the Prince’s bedroom, everyone was just sitting there. Logan was reading a book to Patton, and Janus was keeping Remus from jumping on Virgil to have Roman in their cuddle spot. 

Virgil had Roman in his lap with Roman just nuzzling him. He liked having Roman with him. He liked the affection he gave. Anything Roman did was enough to make Virgil happy. 

—

Patton had something on his mind since the Ball. He was curious as to what Bacchus was truly like. All the abuse that negatively affected the two ended up being linked to him. 

Everything must have really gone downhill if things had gone that far between the three of them. And, now more than ever, Patton wanted to know why. He couldn’t keep not knowing for the rest of his life.

"Roman, what was Bacchus like before this kidnapping thing? You guys seemed to know each other even before that." Patton immediately regretted what he said once Virgil hissed at him. 

The hissing stopped with a peck on the lips from Roman. He looked at the Morality side before saying "Well... He was nicer...Nicer when things were simple." 

Remus nodded. "He was a good playmate before his insanity and doubt kicked in."

"When the hell did he have it?" Janus and Virgil asked at the same time. By how he acted around their boyfriends, they assume he never had sanity. 

"Before his crush on Remus." Roman said. 

"Yup! I already wasn't a perfect angel like RoRo. Demon straight from hell! Yet he was another level of lovesick." the other twin remarked, snickering at the jab of Roman being an angel. 

"He's my princess, not your angel, Remus."

"He's my fucking angel twin. I have more power, bitch." 

—

Logan just looked at Janus and Roman, basically asking them to shut up their boyfriends. 

Roman just kissed Virgil's head and start to move more into his lap. Which got Virgil to stop and just place his chin on Roman's shoulder. 

Janus just bit Remus's neck and hold him to behave. It worked surprisingly. 

—

"Are you okay talking about it Remus? Roman?" Patton asked as Logan wanted to see what led to the downfall of the Insecure side. A crush was a factor. 

"I am okay with it. I don't give two flying shits about his opinion or love for me." He remarked and looked at his twin. 

"I… I will… just… Certain things…" Roman said softly. God, bad memories. 

"You don't have to go into detail. Just a general idea Roman, that's all we need." Logan told one half of Creativity, who nodded and smiled at his boyfriend pulling him closer. 

—

"Alright, so… We meet him.. Maybe at the castle? I don't fully remember where the actual hell we were heading..." 

"The Garden to play with the swans. We meet him wandering around, lost. He looked like us; lost and confused on what they were. We were still getting used to being referenced as Creativity. I came up to him..." 

— 

"Are you lost?" A young boy asked looking at him, wandering around where ever they are. 

He looked scared and smiled at the kind look the young boy gave him. "Yeah… I thought I could on my own… Guess I failed." He felt like a coward. A monster. 

"Well this place is too fricken big, but hi new person!" Another boy joined them and looked at him. 

"Don't say that Remus!" 

"Why?"

"It is bad!" 

Soon, both laughed a bit and asked "You wanna play with us? The garden has animals!" 

He didn't know what the right thing to say was. If they were happy, say yes. "Yes! Sounds fun!" he said. 

Soon, they pulled him along to get there. Both were nice. 

Was this what he wanted? Sure. Playing with animals. 

Both start to reference him as their friend to the people who were there, or at least when they asked who he was. 

He had two new friends! They were going to stay together. 

Forever. 

—

"That was when we first met him." Both said at the same time after explaining. 

"Man, he crashed from a sweet kid to a fucking bitch hard." Virgil remarked with Janus chiming in. 

"Well, I wonder how long it took, though. Nice to see you were being a rebel at a young age, squid." 

Remus snickered and nodded. 

"That's all I can handle for today…I am sorry-" 

"It's fine Roman. The start is something. An important piece, and we don't need you to get any worse than what has already happened." 

Roman nodded and felt Virgil's comforting touch around his sides. He hummed and just thought about how far he came from the beginning of all of this. 

At least one thing got better. 

At least he ate correctly.

—

Remus didn't want to admit he would have had a mental breakdown if they went any further right now. 

Truth is, he didn't care about Bacchus's opinion and love. But a lot of what he did still haunted him. 

When he heard Logan and Patton leave the room, he felt himself get picked up. 

"Really, you fucking horny shit?" he asked, looking at Janus. 

"You need to sleep, and we could tell you weren't comfortable as well." Janus said and kissed Remus's neck. 

Soon, everyone was separated into ways to sleep or relax. They’d wait until the twins were comfortable to tell more.


	2. Love me! Love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downfall is slowly showing, doubt is coming in. Will you be washed away?

It was another ‘fight’ of Roman rights between Remus and Virgil. Remus had picked up Roman from Virgil’s arms. Before he ran into his room and locked it so he couldn’t come in. 

Roman sighed and began to play with Remus’s octopus as the two kept bickering at the door. He asked Remus, now comfortable to share another memory, “Should we tell them about the start of the crush? It started his downfall.” 

Remus paused from the bickering to look at Roman. He sighed and said “Yeah that’s the start of his fucking creepy ‘nice guy’ ways. I’m forcing your emo to get everyone together whenever we do it.” 

“Can we do it today?” 

“Mmm.. Sure! Then we make a Dragon.” 

“With 50 eyes? Two heads? ” 

“HELL YEAH!” 

—

After a while, Roman had come into the room before Virgil took him back into his arms again. (Remus groaned because he barely stole Roman back.) 

Sighing, he said “Okay, I think we have to skip maybe three years ahead.” 

Patton looked confused and asked “Why are you skipping three years ahead? Didn’t anything happen then?” 

Remus shook his head. “Normal ass kid for three years then it starting going fucking down more and more until we left him.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow and asked “So what does this memory have to show us about Bacchus? Because, it seems like you are telling us we are heading to his downfall.”

“We are talking about that.” The twins said at the same time. 

“Well, get on with it.” Janus said with both getting comfortable. 

—

He was named by a person at his friends’ castle. 

Said he should be more like them, a party and social person. That is why the person is naming him Bacchus. 

He likes having his friends. They are the best, why would he need more friends? Why would they need anyone else but each other? 

They play all day and create so many things! But, they said that Roman and Remus were doing great. Creating what they did. 

As the years went, he began to feel a nice feeling around Roman. It was calmly and nice, sometimes chaotic and mean. He didn’t know what that feeling was. 

— 

Roman was playing in the garden with Remus, and he was watching them play. The person said that the twins have to get ready to meet new people. 

Who are these new people? 

He wondered every time, never getting an answer. He got an answer to one question he had. 

What was the feeling around Roman. 

The nice man said it was called love. That he love Roman, but he couldn’t say if Roman loved him. 

He heard that before. Remus says it to Roman a lot, so does Roman to Remus. 

Pride said it was family love, Pride said there are two more types of loves. Love for someone that you like-like. And for friends. 

Pride said he had the first one. 

— 

One day, he didn’t find his friends. No one would tell him where they were. Why not? They are his friends! He is scared where they are! 

He just waited until the next day. 

His friends were back, giggling and happy. 

“Mister Pride! I made new friends!” 

“I did too! They are like me! They have animal forms!!” 

— 

New friends? But they were going to stay together forever. 

He just listened into the conversation until they could play. 

— 

“Oh really Remus? Just like you?” 

Remus nodded, giggling. 

“My friends have glasses! One is super nice Mister Pride! Then my other one reads books. He is smart, that's what the other one said.” 

Pride nodded, he was assumed by how happy they are with their new friends. 

“That’s nice to know, now go say hi to Bacchus, my Duke and Prince.” He said, saw how lonely and quiet the boy was. 

Both nodded and ran off to find their first friend. 

— 

Was he being replaced? Did they decide that he wasn’t their friend? What if they leave him? But… They are together forever. 

He is scared to lose them. Make them stay. 

He has to keep his friends. 

No matter what. 

—

They found him and began to play. He lied, saying he loves Remus and they were his best friends out of his friends. 

Lying because he loved Roman in a like-like way. Not Remus, but he did it already. 

Too late, and they were his only friends. He didn’t need anyone else. 

They were giggling with Remus saying that he didn’t want cooties. And that he was their best friend too.

— 

A voice told him to hurt them, to doubt anyone else would want them. That’s how they will stay. 

— 

“You put the crown on the wrong person, dummy! You know it’s meant to be on that one!” He yelled out as they were playing around in a toy castle. 

Why did he say that? He didn’t really know. 

“That’s mean Bass!” Remus said. 

Looking down, he saw Roman was tearing up. Do as the voice told you. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay…” Roman said, getting up. Remus just helps him by playing a game without him. 

He was following again.

— 

He yelled out at Remus this time, he left him alone because he wanted to be with his new friends. 

“Don’t leave me alone with the dummy! You stupid octopus!” 

He didn’t mean to insult Roman again. 

“Whatever, I’m going to play with RoRo. Bye.” 

—

Patton seemed confused and upset by the new memory. “How did meeting us mean to bully you? That’s so mean!” 

Logan was processing what the younger version of Bacchus would have been thinking to take this jump in personality. He just pet Patton out of habit. 

— 

Virgil wanted to say something, but worried in fear about the others' reaction to it. So he just focused on nuzzling Roman after he was done. 

Mostly just numbering about how he is safe. That Roman is his princess and how much he loves him. 

Roman was less shaky than last time, but still shaking. Having Virgil comfort him helped. He just kisses Virgil and feels Virgil purr a bit. 

— 

Remus felt odd emotions stir. He felt the same anger from hearing their first friend call Roman dumb. That he was stupid. 

Holding onto Janus’s arm, he squeezed a bit. Feeling some kisses on his neck, he let go and calmed down. 

Janus was angry at first for Bacchus insulting his Squid. But it faded when Remus showed that he didn’t give a shit, though, the squeezing hurt. 

Kissing Remus’s neck, he felt calm and happy. His Squid was safe in his arms. Though, he will pay that asshole a visit and hurt him.


	3. The mask is haunting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw : Scenes/Memories are graphic, be careful. 
> 
> Nightmares cause a realization to show up.

Roman looked away from Bacchus, not wanting to feel him hurt him. No more bite marks. No more. 

“Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” He screamed out, he didn’t want to touch right now. Not at all. 

Not ever again, not by him. 

— 

“I don’t want this! I have a life better without you!” 

He felt Bacchus hold onto his wrists and pin them. 

‘You have gotten worse without me. Even blinded yourself think that plaything loves you.’ 

“STOP IT! NO!” 

He felt Bacchus bite him again, hard enough to break skin. 

Screaming out in pain, he pleaded “LET ME GO! I DON’T LOVE YOU! SOMEONE HELP ME!” 

— 

He didn’t remember when he started to fight back, just Bacchus wrapping his hands around his necks. 

He felt the room get darker, barely remember where he is because a bunch of slaps fell. 

Screaming out in pain, he passed out. 

— 

Waking up, he looked to see that his wrist was tied up. He was stuck, and going to be hurt over and over. 

He remembered one thing Bacchus did say clearly ; ‘You deserve this.’

Knowing that Bacchus would return, not accepting that they moved on, they decided that it was safer to be away from him. 

From his abuse. 

From this prison.  
— 

He woke up, right. He was in Virgil’s room, in the mind palace. Not there, not with Bacchus. Not… 

He felt gross. He felt like hands were all over him. Like he was being watched. 

Getting up, he starts to feel his breath leave quickly. He couldn’t breath. 

He just starts to cry, not wanting to bother anyone with his nightmares. 

He was alone. 

—

Virgil suddenly woke up with a start. He was slightly unaware that he had fallen asleep so easily. All he could remember last was snuggling with Roman-

Roman.

Where had he gone?

He bolted upright, feeling the sheets around him in case something was there.

He had no such luck.

“Roman?” he called out, panicking slightly. “Oh gosh, Roman, where are you?” 

He looked around some more. Still nothing.

He found himself starting to hyperventilate.

“Princess?” he managed to call out. No answer. “Roman?!” His voice cracked once he said that.

Tears slowly started streaming down his face.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to lose his princess again.

— 

Roman looked up at his name being called, saying, though his voice was cracking “Yes?”

Shit. 

He got Virgil scared. 

Walking back, he went to Virgil saying “I’m right here… I’m sorry…” 

He keeps hurting them instead of protecting them. 

—

Once Roman came into his view, he pulled Roman into his arms. 

He didn’t lose him, he didn’t lose his Princess. He’s right there in his arms, safe. 

Though, it worried him that Roman was up and crying. 

“What’s wrong Princey..?” He asked quietly. 

“I… Bad memories of when I was kidnapped. I didn’t want to bug you… I didn’t want him to... I…I told him to stop…” He whimpered out, feeling his tears growing again. 

The Anxious side just hummed, hiding the anger he felt at Bacchus. “Not your fault, and I care about you. You are mine, I am yours. It’s okay to talk to me about it.” He reassured Roman. 

— 

Helping the shaking Prince up, they made it back on the bed. 

Once he saw Ronan was comfortable, he went by him. Hiding his face in Roman’s hair. 

He couldn’t sleep. He knew the asshole shaken up Roman, but what the actual fuck did he do? 

Roman had said he told Bacchus to stop. He didn’t want this. 

He paused. How Roman worded it implied...

Did the fucker actually...

He swore if he did, he was going to murder him.

—

In the morning, Virgil had watched Roman go to Patton and Logan to see what had been cooked. Mostly getting Patton attention about some topic. 

He moved out of the way when Remus came down, hyper. Talking about an idea he and Roman could make together. 

Before the Snake could join the kitchen, he pulled on his cape. 

— 

Janus looked at the person who pulled his cape, Virgil. Confused as the side was further away from Roman, which was the normally now. 

“Why did you pull on my cape?” 

“Can you come with me to see if Bacchus lies when I talk to him?” 

Why was Virgil going to talk to Bacchus? He had to know. 

“Why are you going to see him?”

“Because, last night Roman had an attack of PTSD, and something was off by the words. ‘I told him to stop.’ ‘I didn’t want him to.’ Janus, it sounds like my boyfriend was forced into something.” 

He admits, the wording did give off that something sinister happened. Knowing the bastard would see it as nothing bad, it made sense Virgil would want him to come along. 

“Alright, later on today.” 

“Good, gotta go get my Princess.” Virgil got up and went to Roman’s side again. 

— 

The day had gone on like normal, not telling the others their plan to see what Bacchus did. After all, Remus already tried to murder him. 

Logan and Patton are focused on keeping Roman well taken care of. If Roman had shown last night, he wasn’t at all ready to see Bacchus.


	4. Mask Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mask maker who blinded by what he believes is truth. 
> 
> Rage form in ones who never own a mask from him.

They had made it when Remus and Roman were busy being chaotic with Dragon Witch. After all, they had to find out what he did. 

If he actually caused what Virgil thinks happened. 

— 

“Juliet? Doll? Oh… Just their playthings…” Bacchus said, annoyed to see them. 

“We didn’t want to fucking see you too bitch.” Virgil barks back at him. 

The bastard just glared at him. Since Pride had help with the strings keeping Bacchus from doing harm until he could get Bacchus back to who he was. 

How did that man stand him, Virgil could never understand. 

“Why are you here? To be messengers or errand boys?” He asked. 

“No, Virgil wants to know something.” Janus says to the scarred man. 

—

“What the fuck did you to Roman when you had him?!” He hissed out and felt his fight response kick in. Placing his foot on Bacchus’s stomach. 

“I didn’t do anything to Doll without letting him know.” 

“You are lying.” 

“Did you fucking touch him?! What the hell did you do to my Princess?! The fucking truth, this time!” 

— 

“I just showed affection.” 

“What type of affection, you bastard?” Janus asked. 

“Mm.. Sexual you can say. I say more romantic than that. Just bite marks.” 

The wind was kicked out of him by Virgil’s foot. 

“You touched what is my happiness without his fucking consent?! You decide that he told you to stop, that he didn’t want this, didn’t matter?” He said. 

“You are fucking sick! Do you know how much I was scared because I thought you would kill someone important to me? That I thought I would never see him again. Only to find out someone like you decided that he was your toy! YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!” 

Virgil was screaming out his rage at the side. 

— 

“Why would I kill the person I love?” Bacchus asked. 

“That’s funny, you love Remus not Roman.” Virgil said. 

Janus seemed weirded out, who did he love? What the fuck did he mean? 

“Did you just fucking harass my boyfriend because you loved Roman?” 

“Mmm.. He is my best friend but not my love. He took my love.” Bacchus’s eyes went to Virgil. 

“You fake loved Remus because you couldn’t accept change? You are a dead man.”

— 

Pride, called by Roman as Madre for how long he stuck by them no matter what happened, came into the room. Seeing the scene, he asked “Can you leave so I can talk to him?” 

Stopping what they were doing, which was beating up the man who represents Insecurity, looking up at Pride. 

“But he fucking-.” 

“I know, I have been in service to my Prince and Duke for as long as they have been around Anxiety. I know who Bacchus used to be, I named him and should have made him socialize with others more. I believe you should return to the others.” 

Janus asked “You named him?” 

“Yes I did Deceit, I was the primary watcher and caretaker for the Duke and Prince. I will be watching Bacchus and making sure he socializes today. Good day.” 

Sighing, Janus dragged Virgil out who swore under his breath about killing Bacchus. 

— 

Pride looked at the beaten up man, sitting by him. “It’s time to play with the others.” He said softly. Cuddling the side, trying to return the child he was. 

“Why? My friends left me.” Bacchus hissed out. 

— 

“Bacchus, you need to understand that I am making you have new friends because it’s unhealthy how you hold onto a version of our Prince and Duke.”

“You know they have grown up like you, but had to accept change. You should have been punished much worse but Roman cares enough to let you stay under my care.” Pride explains. 

“Understood?” He asked. 

Bacchus nodded blankly. He didn’t feel like fighting Madre…

It’s weird, he hasn’t called Pride Madre since they left him. It was nice to feel how much he cared again. 

— 

Once Janus has made it back with Virgil being dragged along.

He went back to Remus who just looked at him confused.

Kissed him on the forehead and just groaned. “We went to see what the bastard did to Roman.” He said as Remus just hummed. 

“What did he fucking do?” 

“So, he sexually assaulted Roman. Harassed you because he fell in love with Roman, trying to keep you guys.” 

Remus stopped humming and just felt empty. He was harassed because of a stupid reason, sighing. 

“It’s in the past, I don’t care at this point.” 

— 

“Why are you lying Remus?” 

Remus looked at Janus before talking “Well, it hurts to know that my first ever friend hurt me over and over because he didn’t want us to be happy! He hurt me and lied to me for years about loving me. The fact he hurt my brother!” 

Janus just held Remus close as he whimpered. 

“I just wanted the old him back! The one who fucking wasn’t hurting us and was my best friend. You don’t think it hurts both of us to see our first friend become a monster?” 

“I know it hurt to see him become like that. I know...” Janus cooed as he felt Remus whimper more. 

— 

Virgil was laying down with Roman when he felt Roman breathing softly. 

He fell asleep, Virgil thought. 

Moving on his elbows, he looked at Roman. 

‘I am glad that I meet you. That you fell in love with me.’ He said softly and kissed Roman’s head. 

— 

Pride sighed as he watched Bacchus start to fall asleep. 

“I am sorry I didn’t raise you well enough. I was so focused on them instead of you. I am going to help you still. You are still the little kid I remember you are underneath.” 

He put the masked side down on the bed. 

He will fix this, he promised himself that. He failed so many times, but not this time. Things will be different.


End file.
